


we're rather different

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: jongdae and baekhee are fuckbuddies and jongdae's really shameless ;3





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: hella kinky, **fem!baek** , bottom!jongdae, **top!baek** , fingerfucking, handjobs, my very first, very horrid pwp.
> 
> *CLAT=Common Law Admission Test[it's an entrance exam for entering law colleges]  
> aslo on [lj](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/10300.html) and [aff.](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1198931/we-re-rather-different-exo-fembaekhyun-topbaekhyun-bottomjongdae)

"......and that, my students, is why legal reasoning is the most important section in your exam."

The door clicked open, and that girl,  _that girl,_  entered again, late as usual. Jongdae took a deep breath, and let it out with exasperation. "Here I am,trying to explain to you noobs why my subject is the most important and here's our Ms. Always-fucking-late-to-my-class. Howdy, miss!"

Baekhee gave a bright smile to the rest of the class, and made her way to her seat right at the back, pointedly ignoring Jongdae.

"Anyways, kids. Legal reasoning will decide your rank in your entrance exams......" And so he droned on and on about the subject, never actually getting into it. It was the newest batch in the coaching centre anyway, not like they'd understand anything if he started off with the syllabus. Baekhee discreetly plugged in her wireless earphones as her gaze panned the class. She saw a bespectacled and studious bunch of idiots, listening diligently to Jongdae's lecture like he was spouting the word of God. Really, fucking idiots. Being a successful lawyer didn't always mean getting into the best college. It meant twisting the law to your own benefit, in the best and most sneaky way possible. Baekhee inconspicuously nodded to the beat. Her gaze panned over the class again, and oh for crying out loud, why were they all staring at her? Oh, fuck. Jongdae was staring at her as well. She pulled the earbuds out. "Yes, sir?"

"Wow, finally. Welcome to the world of the living, Baekhee!" Jongdae's clear voice rung out in the little hall. "I was asking everyone which college they were hoping to enter, after writing the CLAT* and here you are, right on your way to getting a Masters from Fuck-it-All University. Kudos, young woman." Baekhee just rolled her eyes and inserted the buds back into her ear again.  _Not interested._

Towards the end of the class, the student trickled out slowly, leaving her alone with the teacher in the hall. As she made her way out, she stopped at the door and said, barely audible, "I'll be downstairs." No reply. Not like she needed one anyway.

A large group of students shuffled into the elevator, pushing Baekhee right to the back. She could only stare at the safety notice with dread, which said  _Not more that 11[Eleven] persons._ Well, fuck the law.

Having reached the ground floor, she leaned against a wall on the side, letting all the peasants pass by. _Where's Dae?_

"Hey", a slight whisper tickled her nape. "Come on." And they were whizzing through the twilight traffic, on a scooter. Jongdae held on tightly to Baekhee's waist, lest his delicate form flies away with the whipping wind.

Halting at Jongdae's place, Baekhee let him dismount. Jongdae hurriedly ran into the building and up the stairs. Reaching the fourth floor, totally out of breath, he fished out his keys and unlocked the door to unit 021. He toed off his shoes and socks and wiped his brow. Trembling all over, he made his way to his couch. He settled down on it slowly, the cushions sinking down. Anxiety and excitement was tingling in every cell of his body, right from the tips of his fingers to the sheen of sweat on his brow. And Baekhee made him wait on edge for an agonizing seven minutes, as she made her way languidly into his apartment. Everything about her was slow, tantalizing and deliciously torturous.

Baekhee entered the apartment without ceremony. Slipping off her shoes and socks, she placed her backpack in a corner. "Water, Dae?" she shouted from the hallway

"Go, get it yourself." It was always like the between them. What was she expecting?

Sipping her glass of water from the kitchen she made her way to the living room and made herself comfy on an armchair. "Dae", she started, "Your class...."  _Gulp. Gulp._ "...was _terribly_ boring, oh Lord."

"You weren't even  _listening_ to it, Baekhee."

She scoffed, "Not like I was paid to listen to it."

"Oh, really?" Jongdae countered. "Then why've you agreed to be my  _'evaluator'_  or whatever, disturbing every single class of mine? If you're so fucking smart, why don't you just take a class yourself?"

"Hmm. I could." Baekhee breathed "But then I couldn't possibly do a good job if all I could think about was a million ways to fuck you."  _How did Baekhee get to his lap already?_

"How about we get to that then, hmm?" Jongdae hummed musically, staring deep into those brown eyes in front of him.

"Wait", Baekhee stalled. How she loved to stall things just as they were picking up. "Let me finish my glass of water."

"Fuck the water." Jongdae was getting impatient. He tipped the glass of water, spilling the liquid all over Baekhee's chest. It seeped through her thin white tee, sticking to her skin and becoming a second skin. And revealing the outline of her bra.

"Ah, my favourite" Jongdae breath fanned over her bosom. "Red, eh?"

Baekhee tipped Jongdae's face towards hers, leaning in to capture his smirking lips in hers. "Then I'm never wearing it again."

Jongdae whined indignantly through the kiss, lips fighting for a little dominance, as Baekhee trapped him with her own delicious ones: hot, red, a little chapped, but always driving him crazy. But the whining only served to turn her on more, lips and arms further caging him in their sweet embrace. He trembled under her, but she pressed down tightly, refusing him any freedom. He only became more pliant, lips opening more to grant her more access. 

Her tongue swiped down on his lower lip and she bit down hard.  _"Hnnnng",_ Jongdae whined in sweet pain, as he rolled his hips upwards in want. Baekhee stilled, and pulled away. The vice grip of her thighs tightened around his legs. "Patience, tiger", she whispered in his ear, "Good things come to those who wait." She bit down harshly on his earlobe and kissed her way downwards, fingers simultaneously opening his shirt's buttons. Jongdae's hands, which were lying limp on her thighs previously, now came up to stop hers. "Bedroom?"

Baekhee grunted in approval, and rose. She tugged at his arm and whisked him into his room. 

She pushed him down on the bed, and climbed over him. Licking her lips, she took a moment to to drink in Jongdae's beauty: wavy black hair plastered to his sweaty forehead, eyes closed, a cute nose, and swollen red lips, parted in anticipation. She didn't wait a moment longer to ravish them again. She lost no time in getting his clothes off him, exposing his lithe, muscled body. She kissed his chest and mouthed his nipples. Jongdae trembled under her, as he continued stroking her clothed thighs. "Baek-" he started with heavy, broken sighs, "Baek- Baek-, please, ride me."

Baekhee stopped her, ahem, work-in-progress hickey on his chest, and leaned into his ear. "Oh, no. Not yet, babe." Her hot breath in his ear drove him crazy. "Not while I'm still having fun." She bit his sensitive earlobe again. "Aa- Ah..." He moaned some more.

Baekhee's hands slipped down to his member, and she stroked it roughly. She pumped it slowly and quickly in turn, working him up into a frenzy. He was now fully hard, and Baekhee had him on the tip of her thumb. He clenched his sheets in frustration.

Pumping him slowly and and tortuously now,  drawing out gasps with each of her strokes, she said, "Do you wanna know how beautiful you look right now, Dae?" Baekhee shifted. She parted his legs wide and settled between them on her knees. "Where's the lube, Dae?" She stared at his hard, erect member, and his muscled thighs, parted just for her. She thanked God for making Jongdae bisexual. As much as she loved him in her, loved him topping her, there was nothing more satisfying than Jongdae letting her take full control of him.

Jongdae broke her slight reverie by croaking out, "It just got over yesterday, Baek I'm so sorry." Baekhee understood, and skimmed her shapely fingers on his forehead, nose and lips. Her index fingers prodded those plush lips, demanding entry. He immediately sucked on her fingers one by one, slurping, slithering over them greedily. They were long, thin and slightly knobbly at the knuckles, and they made him scream every time, being much more skilled than any dick he'd met on planet Earth.

"Dae, this is going to be a bit painful", she told him. "But bear with me, you're in for a wild ride if you ask nicely." Baekhee pulled out her fingers from his hot mouth, and Jongdae's head lifted slightly, already missing those long fingers, and hating the void they'd left behind.

"Just do it, Baek", he breathed out laboriously. Baekhee's fingers, which were previously hovering over his slightly raised ass, now retracted in distaste. Baekhee leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I told you to _ask nicely,_ Dae." She wanted him to beg, and he loved being shameless in front of her, the first girl who knew him to be like this.

"Please, please, I want you, Baek", Jongdae said weakly, his erect dick screaming for attention.

"What else do you want, Dae?" Baekhee teased, bringing her fingers invitingly close to his ass.

"I want you to to finger me...." Baekhee hummed in warning. Jongdae got it. "....please. Please fuck me till I'm screaming your name." Baekhee hummed in satisfaction.

Without warning, she pushed in two of her slick fingers into his raised ass. He cried out, clenching his sheets, knuckles red with frustration and pain. Baekhee bent to kiss his navel. "It's okay, Dae, it's going to be fine."

She let her fingers rest for a while, to allow Jongdae to get adjusted to their probing. She started moving them slowly, and pushed them deep inside, in hope of finding that bundle of nerves that will make him scream. She kept moving, fast and deep, and finally elicited a sharp gasp from Jongdae.  _Yes._ "Right there, Dae?" She kept prodding the same spot. "A- a- little above that, Baek", Jongdae winced, a tear escaping the corner of his eye. "Are you sure, Dae?" Baekhee was doubtful now, because she knew the pain he was going through.

"Yes, Baek. I'm sure." Jongdae squinted his eyes open. "I want this. I want you, Baek." Baekhee got the green light.

She inserted a third knobbly finger and abused the same spot again. "Aargh!" Jongdae screamed, back arching against the bed and eyes rolling back in pleasure. "Right there!" He bit down his lip to stop his next scream, as Baekhee's fingers worked furiously in him. "I want to hear more of you. Scream for me, Dae." Baekhee whispered over his lips, her bangs touching his nose, and long hair tickling his nipples as they fell on his chest. It was getting too much for him as his senses overwhelmed him, setting his chest, member and thighs on fire. She finally added her fourth finger, making Jongdae scream in delight. _"Baekhee!"_ She smiled as she prodded the same spot again with four fingers, again and again. Her other hand sneakily slid up his thigh and stroked his ignored shaft, which she started pumping again.

Jongdae was screaming and sighing again and again, with Baekhee's name on his lips. When she started stroking him, his hips rolled up to absorb more of her hot touch, and finally, when those fingers hit that bundle of nerves one more time, he screamed and spilled white, almost fainting, senseless and oversensitive at the same time, eyes rolling to the back of his head, repeating Baekhee's name like a mantra. He finally gave one defeated, satiated sigh, as he slumped down on the mattress, the bed giving a small creak.

Which woke him up, a bit.

He saw Baekhee licking her fingers clean of his cum, fingers lingering on her lips longer than they should, eyes closed in a calm pride. She opened  her eyes slowly and held out a finger to him, smiling. "Clean me up, Dae."

Jongdae could only oblige, rising slowly to meet her halfway, sucked her fingers clean, he looked at her lips for more....

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> my very first smut. ooh i fucked up big time, and i'm on an irreversible course towards complete destruction. 6 months[ish] into the ficdom and i've finally entered the nc-17 area, the point of _no fucking return._


End file.
